swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Droid Accessories
See also: Droids, Droid Systems Any miscellaneous system that does not fall under one of the above categories can be considered an Accessory. Accessories add functions or improve existing systems on a Droid, making them more capable and efficient. Cost and Weight: 'Sometimes a Droid Accessory has a flat cost or weight. Often the cost and/or weight is determined by multiplying a base number by a Droid's cost factor, witch is determined by the Droid's size. '''Availability: '''Some Droid Accessories have limited availability or are strictly regulated, as described in Restricted Items. Droid Armor Droids can be equipped with built-in armor that provides an armor bonus to Reflex Defense. Bipedal Droids with two Hand Appendages can also wear Armor designed for humanoid creatures; however, the Armor Bonus granted by built-in Armor does not stack with the Armor Bonus provided by worn Armor. '''Speed: '''A Droid with built-in Light, Medium, or Heavy Armor takes no penalty to it's speed. '''Armor Check Penalty: '''a Droid with built-in armor takes an Armor Check Penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following Skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. The type of armor worn determines the size of the penalty: light, -2; medium, -5; heavy, -10. A Droid with the appropriate Armor Proficiency feat negates these penalties. '''Maximum Dexterity Bonus: '''Built-in Droid armor has a Maximum Dexterity Bonus, just like normal armor. '''Availability: '''Some armors have limited availability. * ''Rare: ''This armor is rarely for sale on the open market. The price of the armor on the black market is usually double the listed cost. * ''Licensed, Restricted, Military, or Illegal: ''Ownership of the armor is limited or strictly regulated, as described in Restricted Items. '''Running in Heavy Armor: '''When Running in Heavy Armor, a Droid can only move up to three times it's speed (Instead of four times). Droid Light Armor ''-2 Armor Check Penalty Droid Medium Armor ''-5 Armor Check Penalty'' Droid Heavy Armor ''-10 Armor Check Penalty,'' w''hen Running in Droid Heavy Armor, a Droid can only move up to three times it's speed (Instead of four times).'' Additional Droid Armor The below Droid Armor includes all Droid Armor found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids '''Droid Light Armor ''-2 Armor Check Penalty'' Droid Heavy Armor ''-10 Armor Check Penalty,'' w''hen Running in Droid Heavy Armor, a Droid can only move up to three times it's speed (Instead of four times).'' Communications Systems All Droids are capable of emitting the sounds necessary to speak Binary, a language used by Droids and computers to quickly transmit large amounts of of information. Additional Communications Systems The below Communications Systems include all Communications Systems found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids Hardened Systems Droids of Large or greater size can be designed to have internal armor and redundant systems that enable it to continue functioning despite heavy damage. This is represented by a multiplier that increases the bonus hit points and Damage Threshold based on the Droid's size. For example, a Large Droid with Hardened Systems x3 would have +30 hit points and a +15 bonus to its Damage Threshold instead of the usual +10 hit points and +5 bonus to its Damage Threshold. Sensor Systems Sensors allow the Droid to perceive its surroundings. Most Droids are equipped with a standard sensor array that gives them the visual and auditory acuity of an average Human. For an additional cost, a Droid can be outfitted with an Improved Sensor Package or with Darkvision. Additional Sensor Systems The below Sensor Systems include all Sensor Systems found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids Shield Generator Systems The Droid is fitted with a deflector Shield Generator- the same type mounted on Starships. Whenever the Droid would take damage, reduce the damage by the Droid's Shield Rating (SR). If the damage is equal to or greater than the Droid's Shield Rating, the Droid's Shield Rating is reduced by 5. By spending three Swift Actions on the same or consecutive rounds, the Droid may make a DC 20 Endurance check to restore lost shield power. If the check succeeds, the Droid's Shield Rating increases by 5 points (Up to it's normal Shield Rating). Due to the size and energy requirements of Shield Generators, only Droids of Small size or larger can be equipped with a SR 10 Generator. Only Droids of Medium size or larger can be equipped with a SR 15 generator. Only Droids of Large or bigger size can be equipped with a SR 20 generator. Additional Shield Generator Systems The below Shield Generator Systems include all Shield Generator Systems found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids Translator Units The Droid is equipped with a device that allows it to understand and convey information in a variety of languages, including nonverbal ones. When the Droid experiences a form of communication for the first time, it makes an Intelligence check to determine whether it can identify and understand the language. The DC is based on the Translator Unit's database, with the better units having a lower DC. Additional Translator Units The below Miscellaneous Systems include all Translator Units found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids Miscellaneous Systems Additional Miscellaneous Systems The below Miscellaneous Systems include all Miscellaneous Systems found in the various Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons. Scavenger's Guide to Droids Web Enhancements Additional Droid Stations Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids A special classification of Droid Accessory are Droid Stations- a Droid-specific control and maintenance station. Droid Stations are found aboard Starships and other locations where Droids are integral to a ship's or a building's operations. Droid Stations are typically permanent installations and cannot be relocated without disassembly and considerable labor.